The Love that lives On
by XoXoChibiMoonXoXo
Summary: Read And Find Out!!


Chibi moon (sailorangel52@hotmail.com)  
  
A Clumsy Author's Note: Konnichiwa minna-san! Okay this is my very first  
  
attempt at any fanfic whatsoever. Well, I just... I guess I just feel inspired  
  
at this moment. ^_^ I want to thank all those absolutely wonderful authors  
  
out there that strive towards excellence and write those incredibly romantic  
  
stories! And the most inspirational of all to me: Crystal Heart!!! Her  
  
fanfiction is very impacting on me.  
  
Well, I don't really know what kind of story this is going to turn out to  
  
be.. Maybe a little action.. a little romance.. And hopefully the  
  
introduction of a new scout, that I drew a picture for recently ^_^ So,  
  
The Love That Lives On  
  
Serena hummed happily to herself as she shuffled down the street, a pile of  
  
papers in her right hand. She glanced down at the top one and let out a  
  
squeal of joy."Oh wow... I still CANNOT believe I aced all my exams! Muffin'll  
  
be so proud of me!", Serena said in a light and happy tone.  
  
Serena was now in her senior year, and nearing graduation. She always  
  
managed to hold onto that bubbly, and really excited attitude of hers, but  
  
over the years had acquired an air of dignity and responsibility that had  
  
been unseen in her younger years. Her grades had drastically improved, and  
  
that monstrous appetite of hers had somewhat subsided(just somewhat though).  
  
Serena's appearance had also seemed to change. Instead of a 4"11 blonde  
  
child, she had profusely heightened quite a bit, now standing a bit taller  
  
at 5"4, with a mature, adult face. In the eyes of her friends, the vision of  
  
the whiny, young girl had been replaced with a now developing, future queen.  
  
Serena turned the corner, and made her way into the burger shop. She licked  
  
her lips and a sheepish grin appeared on her face. She walked over to the  
  
counter and leaned over inhaling the delicious aroma,now having a quite  
  
intoxicated look on her face,with dribble rolling out the corner of her  
  
mouth. "Hey meatball head! Whatcha doing over there? Come sit down at let's  
  
order!!! You're late ya know?" ,grumbled a voice from a nearby table.Serena  
  
noticed the drool slipping out of her lips and blushed. She composed herself  
  
and made her way through the bustling crowd and sat herself down at a  
  
table,folding her arms. "Number 1 Raye, I'd so very much appreciate you NOT  
  
calling me meatball head... 2, If you'd so KINDLY check the time, you'd notice  
  
that you're the one that's early here. We were supposed to meet at 4:00. It'  
  
s 3:30 right now." Serena smirked.  
  
"Sorry Serena... I didn't realize how early I arrived here.." A sweatdrop  
  
appeared alongside Raye's head. "So what'd you wanna talk about Raye?"  
  
Serena blinked curiously. Raye bit her lip. She didn't want to upset Serena,  
  
really... But what choice did she have? It had been so peaceful for the past  
  
three years, why did it have to be ruined now? "Umm.. Well, A few days ago,  
  
I was doing some fire readings, a routine thing to just check the Tokyo  
  
area... Just to be sure nothing was wrong ya know?" Raye shrugged. "Well,  
  
what is it Raye?" ,Serena stuttered and swallowed hard. Raye continued,  
  
"Well, my impression is that Darien is in some kind of peril, I just can't  
  
be sure what yet. All my vision revealed was Darien being enveloped in some  
  
kind of dense, dark cloud, and then... then... nothing at all...." Serena's face  
  
turned pale... She put her hand up over her face and shook her head quietly...  
  
"This is not going to happen... I will not allow it Raye..." Serena muffled out  
  
from underneath her hands. "There is nothing, no power at all, no one being  
  
that will ever separate me from my love!!! I've come to far, struggled so  
  
hard and for what?!? To be torn apart? NO!" Serena's frame began to rack  
  
with seemingly endless sobs. It wasn't the kind of cry Raye was accustomed  
  
to seeing, not the annoying cry that usually escaped Serena's lips.. No,  
  
this one was a cry from the deepest corner of her soul... Serena bolted out of  
  
her chair startling the surrounding tables. She dashed out the door of the  
  
hamburger shop, and towards Darien's apartment...  
  
"Serena! Hold on a second!! We haven't finished talking yet!" Raye shouted  
  
out, but soon realized her effort was in vain because Serena was already out  
  
of reach. Raye noticed that Serena had forgotten her bookbag,along with a  
  
few scattered papers. She curiously picked one up and peered closely at it.  
  
Serena had scored a 100%. A tear escaped the corner of her eye. "Oh, Serena...  
  
Look at how far you've come.. I pray for you, and truly hope this  
  
approaching evil doesn't shatter your dreams". At that moment, the lights  
  
had gone out, and people had begun talking loudly amongst  
  
themselves,wondering what had happened. Raye's muscles tensed and her eyes  
  
narrowed. "Something isn't right... Someone is coming.. And they're looking...  
  
for... Serena!" Raye gasped. But who would be after both the prince and  
  
princess?  
  
But that was the last word Raye had a chance to whisper. Soon enough, a  
  
descending black cloud engulfed the entire crowd.It twisted in anger and  
  
fury swirling around its victims in a hasty manner...The entity taunted them,  
  
somehow knowing their deepest anxieties and sorrows...Knowing what scared  
  
them, and what more or less terrified them to a point of utter madness. Raye  
  
's piercing scream had not been heard by anyone other than herself and the  
  
evil presence surrounding her. She knew what it wanted,and struggled against  
  
giving it that satisfaction of triumph. "I swear, by my loyalty to the  
  
princess, I will never kneel down to the likes of you!" Raye screamed, with  
  
angry tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please be safe Serena...". Raye had  
  
ceased struggling and closed her eyes defeatingly.After only moments, the  
  
cloud had dispersed, leaving not a single human being in sight...  
  
Serena quietly made her way to the elevator. Her cheeks were chapped from  
  
her recent crying. "Darien... I won't let anything happen to you...", Serena  
  
whispered absently to herself. The elevator door opened and she stepped in.  
  
Serena pressed the button for Darien's floor, and leaned up against the  
  
wall, and waited while the elevator began its steady,upward climb...  
  
"Darien will be just fine, Darien will be just fine..." Serena repeated to  
  
herself in a soothing manner. She hugged herself tightly and slowly slumped  
  
to the floor. She rested her head between her knees and once again began to  
  
cry quietly. Of course, she hadn't noticed the tall shadow looming over her...  
  
"Serena?? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked. Serena gazed up and squinted  
  
with blurry vision. She hadn't realized the elevator door had opened  
  
already.  
  
"Oh Darien! Thank Serenity you're alright!" Serena leaped up and into Darien  
  
's awaiting arms. "What's wrong Serena? You don't look so good..." Darien  
  
asked with a caring, but worried expression on his face. Serena only buried  
  
her face into Darien's warm chest and hiccupped. "Serena,if there's anything  
  
wrong, maybe we can talk about it.. I mean, I'm always there for you, you  
  
know that don't you... my meatball head?" Darien grinned after saying this,  
  
expecting some sort of retaliation from Serena, but surprisingly received  
  
none. She had slowly drifted asleep snuggled her face on his obviously cumfy  
  
chest.She may be 18 and a senior in high school now, but Serena would always  
  
be the Serena she was at heart. Darien lifted her up into his strong arms  
  
and slowly stepped out of the elevator and made his way towards his  
  
apartment. He paused when near the door and smiled down at her sleeping  
  
face with an admiration only he could offer her. He then gently brushed  
  
away a few strands of her hair that had matted themselves on her wet cheeks.  
  
Darien bent down his face slowly to hers, brushing her lips softly with his.  
  
"We'll talk when you wake up, my beautiful princess..." He then quietly  
  
pushed open his apartment door and made his way inside with Serena  
  
comfortably asleep in his arms...  
  
~End of Chapter 1~  
  
So.... What'd ya think? Kinda sappy huh? Well, things are gonna take a  
  
dramatic twist from here on, but romance will definitely increase, now that  
  
Darien's in the picture ^_^ Oh yeah, and Raye is NOT dead. This was a really  
  
short chapter I know.... But it was sort of an introduction to the main plot  
  
of the story.  
  
Coming next week: Chapter 2 Please send me any comments!!! I'd love to hear  
  
from you guys out there!  
  
And once again, Crystal Heart, you're the best!!!!! 


End file.
